


Black Dog

by Call_Me_CakeWife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, White Wolf
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_CakeWife/pseuds/Call_Me_CakeWife





	Black Dog

Black Dog

 

Black dog watches me,  
As I go into the night.  
Black dog follows me,  
As I wander  
From the light.

I will never stray too far.  
The stray stays in my shadow.  
Black dog blends into  
The midnight, like a caddow.

 

My hunt is on the other end,   
And I am hunted here, my friend.   
The drink of this is strong and sending  
Both vision and the visage bending.

 

Black dog watches me,  
As I go, and try to hide.  
Black dog holds me in his eyes,  
As I  
Hold him inside.

I will never stray too far.  
The stray stays right behind me.  
Black dog knows my soul,  
And knows right where to find me.

 

There are beasts in all of us.  
They tease, and woo, and charm us.  
They promise false security  
In surrender. No harm. Thus,  
They disarm us.

 

Black dog watches me,  
From his hallowed hiding place.  
Black dog's stalking me  
With a deadly,  
Primal grace.

I will never stray too far.  
The stray stays near, to guide me.  
He sees me beside  
Myself,   
And he is beside me.

 

Oh, this is something born of need,   
Born of an aching to be freed.   
The bite of this still has me bleeding.  
These beasts are snarling, fighting, breeding.

 

Black dog stares at me,  
And he stares right through my skin.  
Black dog sees into me  
As I try to  
Mask my sin.

I will never stray too far.  
The stray stays nose to my back.  
Black dog is my soul.  
Do I anticipate attack?

 

There are beasts in you and I.  
They coax, and claw, and drive, and drum us,  
Throbbing, gripping, thumping, pounding,  
Beating. Beaten, we succumb. Thus,  
They become us.

 

Black dog holds onto me,  
With keen and penetrating sight.  
Grim possibility  
Follows me  
Into the night.

I will never stray too far.  
The stray stays in my shadow.  
Black dog is my hunt and heart,  
And I, his cat and caddow.


End file.
